


Wrap me up in stars

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [53]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Community: allbingo, Cotton Candy Bingo Fest, Episode: s01e05 The Iron Ceiling, F/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cartson wall with text from Hold On by Delta Goodrem, for personal use only. A download link is <a href="http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/224032.html">here</a>.</p>
<p>Made for the Stars/Outer Space prompt (wild card choice) on the public bingo card for the <a href="http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/65610.html">Cotton Candy Bingo Fest</a> hosted by ysabetwordsmith at allbingo on Dreamwidth. Caps used are my own from The Iron Ceiling, stars texutre is from an image search.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wrap me up in stars

**Author's Note:**

> Cartson wall with text from Hold On by Delta Goodrem, for personal use only. A download link is [here](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/224032.html).
> 
> Made for the Stars/Outer Space prompt (wild card choice) on the public bingo card for the [Cotton Candy Bingo Fest](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/65610.html) hosted by ysabetwordsmith at allbingo on Dreamwidth. Caps used are my own from The Iron Ceiling, stars texutre is from an image search.


End file.
